Saito Watake
Appearance Saito wears the marine uniform while on duty. He tends to wear, even in marine uniform, his shirt un-buttoned. He is always seen with a single dumbbell that he uses to workout sometimes even in the “not appropriate” time Personality Saito has a laid back demeanor and can always be seen with a dumbbell if his sword is not in his hand. He is constantly doing reps on it outside of combat. He believes actions speak louder than words. He takes high bounties as a "could be strong" until he sees them with his own eyes. He will ask people “…but did YOU see it happen” when they say they heard of something incredible happening. He is a "speak softly, and carry a big stick" type of guy, not giving warnings. While joining the marines at a young age he swore to uphold the law even if he does not always agree with it. Saito wishes to work the system from the inside to bring change, and fix what he sees as morally wrong with the world. Other than question people on their stories and following the law Saito is able to get along with anyone usually, but does not consider everyone he gets along with a friend. He will consistently refer to people as “acquaintances”. He has hurt feelings in the past due to people thinking of Saito as a friend while they are just nothing more than acquaintance to him. There is a competition within the marines to become his friend, because that is a high honor/running joke for Saito to call someone a friend. Biography Saito was born on, an island in the East Blue, Settlers Fall. Where the island had a marine presence, there was just a small base that kept the bandits at bay, but the day to day law was handled by the towns’ police force. He lived on the edge of town near a forest with his mom. He never knew his dad too well since he left at a young age only leaving a captains jacket behind. His mom said she would tell him all about his dad when he was older. When Saito was 10, another kid made fun of him for not having a dad, and Saito let his emotions get the better of him. They had a scuffle, not much of a fight Saito threw a punch and then it became a lot of grappling and other kids circling and yelling. A nearby marine patrol came and all the kids scattered, obviously not wanting to get in trouble. The marines caught Saito and asked his name which Saito wouldn’t give. They took him to the police force, the officer took custody of him and thanked the marines, who then asked what Saitos’ name was when they told him “Saito Watake”, and the marines looked over and whispered something. All Saito could hear was …”like that Watake?” Saito was escorted home. When he got home his mom was furious, and punished him saying fighting was bad. One day, when Saito was 14, pirates attacked the town and the marines were ordered into the town to capture or kill the pirates. In all the confusion bandits came from the forest and began raiding the outskirt houses which included his house. His mom hid him in a closet, before the bandits got there. He heard them break the door in and his mom scream. He could see out a slot that she was holding a kitchen knife towards them. They easily hit it out of her hand and knocked her to the ground and Saito heard one say to “just kill her” he was shocked with the disregard of human life. Before they could stab her Saito jumped out and in got in the way. They pushed him out of the way and he jumped right back he had to defend his mother. The bandits said for him to run they did not want to kill him or make him watch his mother die. She screamed for them not to hurt Saito and for Saito to run. Saito would not run from this. They would punch and kick him and he would just jump back in the way. Finally they said just to kill them both and that is when Saito fought back, He got a few punches in before the held him while another was going to stab him. Right before the bandit stabbed him the Marines came and saved him and his mother. From that day Saito looked up to the marines, they were his savior after all. Saito would enlist not long after. When enlisting Saito was given a blacksmith job, he had no experience at all. The marines wanted to weed out the non-dedicated. At first Saito disliked the job because he wanted to be on the frontlines, but he did it without question. After a while he began to actually enjoy the job, since he was learning how to make wondrous weapon and armor. He even made himself a unique sword. The higher-ups after seeing Saito enjoying this work that was supposed to be grueling decided Saito deserved to become infantry like he wanted. He would train with the marines from a young age. He trained with all his heart every day because the marines were full of heroes in his eyes. He learned about absolute justice and believed in it, if you broke the law you were scum in his eyes. The world government kept everything in order and should be respected and the laws should be followed. He got along well with his fellow cadets, but he never really made friends with any of them. This was mainly because they did not all, to him, have the heart of heroes of marines, they were there just to get paid or get out of a bad situation. One day he got a new sergeant, Kenji, and when he found out Saitos last name was Watake his training got a lot worse. Kenji wanted to test Saitos will to be a marine. It started with doing double of what the other marines had to do, the unit would be ordered to do a hundred push-ups and Kenji would order Saito to do two hundred. One day Kenji wanted to truly test Saitos will and at the same time every day for a week would “spar” with Saito. After each spar Saito had to recite his units mantra of “Marines word is law, marine action is justice” and if he was unable to or physically couldn’t he would be kicked out. The spar was watched by his unit and was not a close fight Kenji was stronger and faster and became just a beat down every time. Every time Saito would say “marine word is law, marine action is justice”. Saito began to use the “spars” as training, because the marines could do no wrong in Saitos eyes. So he took the beatings, and he started thinking of it as endurance training and he learned how to prepare his body for hits. He wanted to become a marine and save those like he was saved. The last day Saito stood up after his beating and yelled “marine word is law, marine action is justice”. After the week he had made it in Kenjis eyes, he still had to do more work compared to other the marines but the “spars” stopped. His will had shown through. His endurance finally caught the eyes of higher up's who recognized his strength and potential regardless of being a Watake but he faltered in the academic part. They had a meeting with him and stated they he could achieve great things regardless of his past but he needed to work on his test scores. This made Saito nervous, he could fail his goals, one being the strongest in the marines, if he did not improve. Then he met a fellow marine named Jericho who did well in the academics side. They came up with a plan so they both would excel, Jericho would help Saito study and in return Saito would help him train. The two put in numerous hours training and studying, on top of what the marines made them do. He spent every hour of the day either training, studying or sleeping, he barely made time to eat. This was his life goal to help people, and he could not do that as a lowly marine he knew he needed to become an officer to really have a true effect. He was moved around as a marine. At every place he followed his orders. He never asked questions, the “marines knew what they were doing”. He worked his butt off for the marines. Because of this he rarely got in trouble and when he did it was usually over minor things of different higher ups liking things done differently when he was stationed somewhere new. His record really showed that he was a marine that would follow orders and truly believed in the marines. Saito got stationed on his home Island of Settlers Fall. He was excited he got to see his mom occasionally and show he was doing something with his life, She was proud. Although proud she was worried about who he was becoming. She sat him down and brought out a box he had not seen since he was a kid, it was his fathers’ captain jacket. She then explained that his father was a good man but a pirate. He made a small name for himself freeing slaves. This resonated with Saito, he learned that the law does not always equal what is right. From that point on Saito wanted to make the world a better place for all, and saw that his dad tried to do that outside the law and was arrested and made Saito grow up without a father, so he decided he would change the world from within the system. Saito would keep his fathers’ jacket, he would use this to remind him of his new goals. After speaking to his mom Saito had a desire to hold on to things from his past. He did not have much just his fathers’ jacket and his sword. He began to learn how to make repairs on his sword since it was beginning to look rough. He slowly learned how to be a blacksmith, but not a very good one, but just enough to keep his sword intact. Saito wanted to go and get rid of the bandit situation, but could not because he had orders and the marines felt it would be for nothing trying to find the bandit base in the forest. After being stationed there for a few months pirates attacked, Saito was worried that the bandits may attack as well on the outskirt like they did when he was young. He voiced his opinion and the higher ups told him to take 3 people and make sure that the outskirts were safe. This was the first time he was put in charge and he was right the bandits did attack and outnumbered him and the three others. That did not stop him though, he charged forward and used his “buster” blade to keep them at bay. His fellow soldiers started to get beat back and Saito stepped in so they could make a “tactical” retreat. The other three retreated, then regrouped, and charged forward assisting Saito. The bandits began to retreat which Saito then followed them learning their base location and the reported back to the base. They sent a unit to the base again, allowing Saito to be second in charge for this task, since he knew the land and location. Their unit eradicated the bandits. Becoming Saitos first successful mission while in position of authority, which got the attention of his superiors. His superiors saw that he could lead well and recommended him for Officer Candidate School. At OCS Saito kept his strict training and studying regiment from his past with Jericho. With his dedication to become an officer he completed OCS. They said he still required in the field experience before he could become a high ranking officer, which just gave Saito a new goal to achieve. At 23 Saito was moved from the East Blue to the North Blue stationed at Kaigun town. Although that is where he was originally stationed at he spends little time there. The higher ups said they needed a man like Saito in the North Blue. Although sad that it would be harder to see his mom, it was an order and Saito knew this was his best way to move up and become someone with power in the marines in order to make the world better. Professions Weapon Specialist:: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a Buster sword and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Blacksmith:: A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' Forging Master (1 Slot): All the experience the character has gained in making weapons allows them to produce them in a cost efficient manner. When purchasing any basic weapon, armor, or anything of the sort, they get a 15% discount on the price. 'General Traits' Giant Strength (1 Slots): This character's strength is boosted by 10%. Interim of the Mighty (1 Slot): Being the person with the most unbreakable back is a dream any man can understand. This character is granted a temporary boost in stamina, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style Saito believes actions speak louder than words or stories. So he will assume he is even matched with everyone until proven otherwise. Saito likes to be in the front lines so to speak. He often has little regard for how many opponents he is facing. Partially because his sword his larger than most and he will swing it to hit multiple opponents at once. Being that his blade is not "average" he tends to swing wide and relies more on brute force rather hitting vital spots. That being said he rarely makes any stab attacks. Showing that his attacks are more power based then concise and focused. Saito usually tries to tire his enemies out from trying to avoid his attacks or blocking such a heavy blade. Though he more offensive he does understand that defense can save one’s life and will almost seem to hide behind his blade to block incoming attacks since he tends to block with the side of the blade. Though he runs to the front of the lines and pays little regard to the amount of opponents he does not wish to die, and will know if he is outnumbered or out-skilled. He does retreat, usually calling it a "tactical retreat", which most of the times it is. Part of the reason is because he knows he can not accomplish his goals if he is dead. Even with that he fights with all his heart and body and usually won’t have a “tactical retreat” until he has used everything he has and it is the last moment he could. Statistics Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Buster Sword(8670 beli): An iron sword that is 6 feet long and 1 foot wide Baby den den mushi '''(50): Similar to cellphones, these snails are fairly small, able to fit in one’s pocket or the palm of their hand. Their signals are only strong enough to be used on inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers to project whomever is talking from the other side. They also make a ring-ring-ring sound when someone is calling Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. '''Example of a Technique Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved